Dark Souls
by angelicdhampir2oo4
Summary: All of the Titans except for Cyborg have been possessed by the Evil intent of Demonic magicks. Read it and review it, flame it if you want. ABANDONED


Whasup' everybody? It's me, angelicdhampir2oo4 here This is a continuation of a fic I never posted. I liked this part enough to keep it, but the first half was complete trash soo... I thought I'd just summarize the first half and get to the gory epic that makes up this half! Enjoy!.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen titans

Episode 1 summary:

Mumbo gets to messing around with dark magicks and incidentally opens the Book of Lillith. After being rendered blind by his experimentation with magicks forbidden for use even amongst demons, he confronts the Titans and places an evil curse on all of them that draws out their darkest desires and brings them to the front, and completely eliminates any good that once filled their hearts and mind, with only Cyborg able to escape unscathed. Now, Cyborg has no choice but to kill the other Titans, as they've all fallen into the darkness and cannot be drawn out of it. Now on with the story!

Presenting: EPISODE TWO!

It was all the fault of the damn magician. Cyborg groaned as he put his fist through yet another concrete wall. The sound of crumbling filament roared through his recently built laboratory. Blinking lights greeted his angered face as he dusted himself off and went back to work. The sound of clicking and whirring robotic parts reverberated through the spacious cove, the sound intensifying as the cybernetic teen worked furiously on a large apparatus.

_That damn, fucking magician!_ He thought, viciously slamming another expensive tool down on the table and shattering it. It was the twentieth low heat plasma cutter he'd destroyed in five minutes. He sighed and stopped working on his newest invention for a moment, grimly inspecting his handiwork. It was fine machine of death, he thought sardonically. The said machine was fairly massive, perhaps three feet taller than Cyborg himself. It was beastlike in design, resembling a cybernetic wolf-man with five, ten-inch long serrated claws on both hands. The head bore a long snout, filled with sharp, gleaming teeth made of diamond. It's dimly glowing red eyes looked menacing in the dank- darkness of the laboratory, an unholy beacon of anger fueled creation. At the moment, it's belly was devoid of electronic entrails, an obvious opening for a human occupant.. or a cybernetic one. Hundreds of electrical umbilical cords were connected to it, feeding data from the large super-cray computers that littered Cyborg's den of creation.

Cyborg turned too a computer terminal near him and quickly tapped out a few instructions and watched as a yellow mechanical arm swiftly moved about the monstrous creation, a scanner in hand as it swept the machine for bugs. It found none.

"So it's ready then..." Cyborg mumbled, clenching his metallic fist hard enough to leave indents in it's palm. He sighed then climbed into the exoskeleton of the beast machine.

"It's time to kill the Titans." He whispered as the suit came to life, its belly closing around him and becoming Cyborg's new horrific cybernetic countenance. As the containment cell that held the robotic beast in place fell away, Cyborg's brain met and merged with the circuitry of his new home. The new beast landed on the lab floor on all fours, it's claws clacking as it's occupant took his first few tentative steps forward. And as the machine powered up to full, and tore out of the lab at high speed, inside of it, the humanoid side of Victor Stone cried.

Robin smirked as he chased the woman down the alleyway, his breakaway staff in hand. He longed to feel her cry under him, prone and unable to fight back. He smirked as she rounded a corner and found herself in a dead end. Her flowing orange hair stood out flamboyantly in the darkness of the alleyway. She raised her hands in aquisance as she tried to shrink way from the boy wander, a former pillar of righteousness. But that was no longer this beast that began to beat her viciously, his powerful fist raining blow after blow on her defenseless body, a domino masked demon who 's only joy was the rape and torture of women.

"Were you not paying attention, hmm?" he asked her between powerful kicks to her ribs. She only whimpered in response as another sharp blow from his steel toes met her soft flesh.

"I said, I wanted you. But now, your only a filthy whore. If you'd listened, maybe I'd have let you live." He raved madly, kicking her harder and harder as he spoke.

"But I suppose it's for the best." He finished, kicking her one last time. Then he just disappeared. The woman looked around in surprise after a short period of time as the blows stopped coming. The only sounds in the alleyway were the scuffling of rats as they fought over food, her heavy, labored breathing, and an unfamiliar beeping. She started to stand, and that's when the pain happened. She let out a cry of surprise as she felt intense heat seize her legs. She looked down to see flames eating her flesh at a rate never before seen, her bodies natural store of fat and muscle being consumed by hungry flames. She never had the chance to make another noise as the flames sped up, fed by her flesh and engulfed her within moments, leaving a charred skeleton. Robin giggled maniacally in the dark of the alley way, stepping out into the dim street light.

"Stupid bitch. All I wanted was a few minutes of fun..." he chortled, picking up his incendiary bird-a-rang. He had pushed his hands in his pockets and was about to go find another victim when a silver streak flashed by, nearly splattering him all across the alleyway. He turned to look at his high-speed challenger, his eyebrow quirked under his domino mask.

"What's this.. Another toy of Cyborg's..?" the former boy wander muttered. Cyborg had been sending random machines out to try and stop his and the other Titans rampages, but so far, they'd all failed. The teen grinned.

"You'll never stop us, Cy. You realize that, don't you? Huh, stupid nigger? You understand?" Robin asked, his mouth tweaked into an evil smile. The machine answered with a hail of missiles. The former leader of the titans eyes widened in surprise as the twisting and rotating projectiles neared him.

"Shit..." he mouthed a moment before the explosives hit, erasing the foul being that had replaced the once caring friend that all had known Robin as from existence.

On the rooftop of a building, a pair of dry, chapped lips cracked open to reveal a grin. The grin opened into a mouth filled with the void of evil and it's many forms and a pale outline of robin flowed into the orifice.

"Good.. one down, three to go.." it whispered, before disappearing in the style of the Cheshire cat.

Raven giggled as she killed yet another native of jump city with a street light. The post tore the unfortunate man's upper half off, striking him dead before he could hit the ground. Several others attempted to approach her from behind, but her demonic powers alerted her, and she let loose a fierce roar as a gigantic black raven tore out of the city street beneath her, innards made of sewage pipes, and dove on all five of the brave, but foolish men who tried to take her down. She let out gleeful sounds as the raven tore the men into unrecognizable slag, rending their spines from there rag-doll bodies and letting there steaming guts spill out onto the ground before there children, who cried in shock and fear. She was just about to kill every single child within striking distance when a familiar hum alerted her to an attacker. She turned just in time to see an silver hound of hell blur past her, nearly rending her. She narrowed her completely black eyes on her attacker, realizing that it was merely a machine that attacked her.

"**Who dares to attack the child of Trigon, thirteenth son of Satan, ruler of the ninth circle of hell?!**" She cried out in rage, her voice coming out a garbled mess of demonic dialect, bestial growls, and a barely audible snake like hiss of English. The silver beast did not answer, and instead attacked her once again, missing by mere inches as she dodged it's deadly claws. Its glowing red eyes seemingly accused her of something as they left a blurred trail in the mechanical beasts wake. She summoned yet another Raven, in the hopes of goring the machine, but watched in awe and in rage as it dissipated her crow with a single red beam of energy. Thinking quickly, the demonic girl lifted a telephone pole with her demonic birth-right and swung it toward her attacker, catching it broadside a mere three feet out of striking distance. She growled in frustration as it adroitly righted itself in the air and began circling around her, its silent stare promising death.

"**Who are you...?"** she asked once more, her black eyes suddenly noticing something. The circuitry that appeared in random spots across the body of her foe seemed somewhat familiar. Suddenly, recognition registered in her features before a dark chuckle wafted out of her mouth.

"**Ahh.. I see. So the tin man come forth." **She whispered, letting dark energy swirl into existence and begin to encompass her body. Grim satisfaction filled Cyborg as he watched one of his former best friends make a fatal mistake without realizing it. The moment the dark energy completely enveloped Raven, he struck, kicking hidden boosters into gear a blurring into existence 2 paces behind the dark girl. His wolf like form rose on it's mechanical hind legs and swept clawed fingers downward, flinging blood off of the blades.

"It's finished..." he whispered watching as the dark energy suddenly stopped moving about Raven, as if someone had turned a spigot of evil energies into the off position. Her mouth was an 'O' of surprise, the black fading from her eyes as she fell to the ground, clutching her side as if hoping to hold her spilled innards in place. Cyborg's humanoid form cried tears of blood.

Unseen, in the farthest extreme of the horizon stood a man in black. His long black hair waved silently in the wind, mimicking the movements of his blood red cloak. Twin black wings flapped absently and a blood red halo of thorns and barbed wire floated above his head. A smile slid across his pale lips as his raspy voice spoke to no one.

"Good.. two more to go." The wind picked up and spun out of control around his retreating form. As he faded, only a single remnant of his presence remained. A single red seal, made up of thousands and thousands of unreadable lost Sanskrit symbols. And a single Japanese symbol. The number four.

A/N: Hey all. I know I said It'd be a one shot, and it still is.. but I realized that I forgot to do spell checking and junk on the other half... Chalk it up to being tired as all hell (I've been sick) In any case, ya'll should have the other half tomorrow.. In the mean time.. Read and REVIEW!


End file.
